Boj pro lásku
by Makoto Unohana
Summary: Nevlastním žádnou postavu z Bleach. Tento příběh bude vyprávět o lásce kapitána a podkapitána. UnoIse


Retsu se procházela po své divizi ale poslední dny ji nebylo vůbec dobře trvalé bolesti hlavy a nepříjemný pocit v břichu.

Isane se vrátila z mise na které byla celý týden.

V misi bylo za úkol najít léčivé byliny, které byly až příliš moc daleko.

Isane přišla k bránám 4 divize a v ruce držela tašku z bylinami ,,konečně zpět" řekla vesele a těšila se na svoji kapitánku až ji ukáže jaké byliny donesla.

Retsu se zamotala hlava a musela se opřít o jednu stěnu aby nespadla na zem ,,co se to semnou děje?" řekla nechápavě.

Isane hledala svoji kapitánku a když ji uviděla tak nemohla uvěřit svým vlastním očím.

Drobná kapitánka byla bledší a měla tmavé kruhy pod očima ,,kapitánko" řekla vyděšeně.

Retsu pozvedla hlavu aby viděla svého podporučíka a usmála se ,,Isane" řekla ale pak ji nohy zradily a začala padat.

Isane ji zachytila a přiložila ruku na její čelo ,,máte horečku" řekla a pak si košík posunula až k ramenům.

,,Budu v pořádku" řekla Retsu ale pak zakuckala.

,,O tom pochybuji kapitánko" řekla a vzala ji do náruče jako nevěstu.

Retsu se začervenala a chtěla něco namítnout.

Isane se na ni ale podívala vážným pohledem a Retsu utichla.

,,Nechápu proč jste to nikomu neřekla" vyčítala ji to Isane a dostaly se před pokoj od kapitánky.

,,Nemohla jsem nechat pacienty v nebezpečí života" odpověděla Retsu.

Isane nohou odsunula posuvné dveře a vešla do vnitř.

Pokoj byl prostorný.

Jedna postel u stěny byla osvícená světlem, který proudil přes okno ze kterého byl výhled na rybník kde plavaly Koi kapři.

,,Máte to tu hezké" řekla Isane a položila kapitánku na postel.

,,Děkuji" řekla Retsu.

Isane kní přišla a začala ji sundávat oblečení.

,,I...Isane" vyjekla Retsu a její tvář zrudla.

,,Musíme z vás sundat to oblečení přece nechcete odpočívat v pracovním obleku" řekla Isane a podívala se do její tváře.

,,To ne ale dokážu se převléct sama" řekla Retsu a poprosila Isane at se otočí.

Isane si uvědomila co chtěla udělat a rychle se vzpamatovala a otočila se kní zády ,,o...omlouvám se kapitánko nevím co to do mě vjelo" řekla.

Retsu se tiše zasmála ,,to je v pořádku Isane měla si potřebu mi pomoct a to tě trochu přemohlo" řekla.

Isane chytla trochu odstín červené nevěděla co to sní je ale její srdce rychle bušilo když slyšela že si její kapitánka sundala oblečení.

,,Můžeš se otočit" řekla Retsu a oblékla si spací kimono a přes to si přehodila růžové haiori.

Isane ještě víc zrudla když si všimla že kimono od kapitánky bylo trochu průhledné.

,,Isane nejsi taky nemocná?" zeptala se Retsu když viděla že její podkapitánka je rudá jak rajče.

,,Jsem v pořádku" řekla pohotově Isane a pokusila se vzpamatovat ale její dech trochu zrychlil.

Retsu se trochu zamračila ,,co se děje?" zeptala se.

,,Opravdu se nic neděje" ujistila ji Isane.

,,Dobrá" řekla Retsu a pak se ji znovu zamotala hlava a začla padat.

Isane ji chytla a v rychlostí sní dopadla na postel.

Ozvala se menší rána.

Retsu otevřela oči a všimla si že Isane na ni ležela a byla v bezvědomí.

,,Musela se praštit" řekla Retsu když si všimla šrámu na její hlavě.

Isane se po pár hodinách probrala a všimla si že byla přikryta dekou a přešla z lehu do sedu.

,,Co se stalo?" zeptala se sama sebe a pak se podívala vedle sebe a uviděla spící Retsu.

,,Kapitánko?!" vykřikla a spadla z postele.

Retsu unaveně pootevřela oči pak je ale prudce otevřela když si všimla že Isane spadla na zem.

,,Si v pořádku?" zeptala se a vstala z postele.

,,A..ano" vykoktala Isane a postavyla se nohy.

Retsu se usmála.

Isane ji donesla prášek ,,pomůže vám to od bolesti" řekla a nátáhla ke kapitánce dlan kde byl růžový prášek.

Retsu se chvíly na prášek dívala ale pak si o vzala ,,děkuji" řekla a pak tabletu pořádně zapila a lehla si zpět do postele.

Isane sledovala jak měla kapitánka rozpuštěné vlasy, které se rozplývaly po posteli.

Retsu po pár minutách usla.

Isane chvíly váhala ale pak ji pohladila po černých vlasech _,,co to semnou je? Vždyt je to žena jako já nemohu ji milovat" _řekla si v duchu a pak ruku odklonila a bouchla do stolu.

Retsu to nezaregistrovala a spala dál.

Večer se Retsu probudila ale nikdo už v místnosti nebyl jen dopis, který ležel vedle ní.

_,,Milá kapitánko. Odpustte mi, že jsem svámi nezůstala ale musela jsem jít pomoct pacientům a zítra budu mít také hodně práce. Omlouvám se ale nebudu mít na vás moc čas"._

Retsu to dočetla a pak smutně povzdechla ,,Isane ty nikdy neumíš lhát" řekla, jelikož věděla že celý ten dopis byla lež.

Isane bloudila po chodbách a nemohla myslet na svoji kapitánku a pak se zastavyla a po tváři jí stekli slzy.

,,Ahoj sestřičko" ozvalo se za ní.

Isane se prudce otočila aby uviděla Kiyone a rychle si utřela slzy.

,,Proč pláčeš?" zeptala se Kiyone a podala ji kapesník.

,,Já nepláču" obhajovala se Isane ale kapesník přijila.

,,Nelži" řekla Kiyone a pak kni přišla blíž ,,řekni mi to".

Isane chvíly váhala a nevěděla jestli má svoji sestře prozradit že potají milovala svoji vlastní kapitánku.

,,Ulevý se ti" uklidnovala ji Kiyone.

,,J...já jsem se zamilovala" odpověděla Isane.

,,To super" řekla štastně Kiyone ,,a do koho?" zeptala se.

Isane mlčela a do očí se ji znovu nahrnuly slzy.

Kiyone byla překvapená a pak chytla svoji starší sestru za paži ,,nemusíš se stydět za svoji lásku" řekla a v očích měla vážnost.

Isane přikývla jelikož věděla že svoji sestře může věřit ,,Zamilavala jsem se do Retsu Unohany" odpověděla.

Kiyone otevřela překvapeně ústa a nevěděla co na to říct.

,,Vím je to hloupost aby moje srdce patřilo ženě" řekla posmutněla.

Kiyone ji ale dala menší pohlavek.

,,Au za co to bylo?" zeptala se Isane držela se za hlavu.

,,Hlupačko vždyt je jedno jestli jsme zamilování do opačného pohlaví a nebo do stejného. Hlavní je že ji miluješ a musíš ji svoji lásku kní říct" řekla přísně.

Isane byla šokovaná reakcí svoji sestry.

,,Běž za ní a řekni ji to" řekla Kiyone.

Isane spevnila pěst ,,Ne!" vykřikla.

Kiyone ji chtěla znovu vrazit pohlavek ale Isane její ruku chytla ,,nemohu jí říct o lásce kní víš jak je to nemožné!" křičela.

,,Když to neskusíš tak budeš pořád žít ve strachu" odpověděla Kiyone.

Isane ji ale pustila a utekla.

Kiyone se vrátila do své divize a přemýšlela o tom jak donutit svoji sestru aby se přiznala Retsu.

O pár dní později se Retsu uzdravila ale Isane se ji výhýbala obloukem.

,,Isane" řekla Retsu když šla kolem ní.

Isane se na ni podívala ,,Copak kapitánko?" zeptala se.

,,Proč se mi vyhýbáš?" odpověděla ji otázkou.

Isane začalo rychle bušit srdce ,,psala jsem vám že musím pomáhat pacientum" odpověděla.

,,Hloupost" odsekla Retsu.

Isane se na ni vyděšeně podívala ,,k...kapitánko" řekla.

,,Pokud mě prostě nechceš vidět tak to řekni rovnou" řekla Retsu.

Isane tomu nemohla uvěřit vždycky tak klidná kapitánka ted zvýšila hlas.

,,Tak to není" řekla Isane a chtěla něco říct.

,,Pochopila jsem to nemusíš mi tu dále lhát" řekla Retsu a odešla bleskovým krokem.

,,Ale takhle jsem to nemyslela" vykoktala Isane a spadla na kolena.

Retsu doběhla do ordinace a sedla si za stůl.

Isane plakala pořád na chodbě a pak se vzpamatovala a chtěla jít někam pryč ale to ji někdo ze zadu chytl a omráčil ji.

Retsu se večer vracela do svého pokoje když uslyšela kroky a prudce se otočila.

Jeden starý vousatý chlap stál kousek od ní.

Retsu byla překvapená protože vůbec nevicítila jeho duševní tlak ,,co po mě chcete?" zeptala se.

,,Chci si ověřit vaše schopnosti, protože jsem slyšel že jste strašně silná" odpověděl muž.

Retsu se zamračila ,,nemám jediný důvod svámi bojovat a pokud mě omluvíte tak už půjdu spát" řekla stroze a otevřela dveře od svého pokoje.

,,Určitě změníte názor když vám řeknu něco o té vysoké, stříbrno vlasé holce" řekl muž a začal se smát.

,,Isane" řekla vyděšeně Retsu.

,,Moji muži ji chytily není zas tak silná a chytrá. Pokud ji nechcete vidět rozřezanou na malý kousíčky tak půjdete semnou" řekl.

Retsu věděla že nemůže odmítnout ,,dobrá" řekla a vzala si svoje zanpakuto.

Po chvilce došly ke skalám kde bylo několikset zakuklených mužů.

Isane byla připoutaná na obří kříž který byl na konci jedné arény.

Retsu a muž tam přišly.

,,Jak se vlastně jmenujete?" zeptala se Retsu.

,,Tušel jsem že se zeptáte a říkejte mi Ryo" odpověděl.

Ryo se postavyl na stranu kde byla uvězněna Isane.

Retsu se postavyla proti němu.

,,Tady jsou pravidla. Pokud mě porazíš tak pustím tvoji podkapitánku" řekl Ryo.

,,Co když prohraju?" zeptala se Retsu.

,,To je přece jasné" řekl Ryo a začal se smát.

Isane dostala strach ,,Kapitánko ne!" vykřikla.

Retsu se na ni podívala ,,přijímám" řekla.

,,To jsem chtěl slyšet" řekl Ryo a pak vytáhl svůj meč.

Všichni zakuklenci si sedly a šli sledovat souboj.

Retsu vytáhla svoje zanpakuto a rozběhla se proti němu.

Ryo byl trochu překvapen z její rychlosti a dostal pak ucítil že mu dala pěstí do obličeje a spadl na zem.

Retsu se na něj dívala a pak na něj začala útočit a nakonec ho odkopla do stěny a oddychovala.

Ryo se začal smát ,,tohle že je tvá síla?" zeptal se s posměškem.

Retsu a Isane se na něj překvapeně podívaly.

,,Dobrá nechal jsem tě do sebe mlátit jen pro nic za nic abych zjistil že si tak slabá" řekl a pak se objevil za před ní dal ji pěstí do břicha.

Retsu vyjekla a pak ucítila bolest v rameni ve kterém byl zabodnutý meč.

,,Pak že si strašně silná to sotva" řekl a odhodil ji tak silně že udělala několik kotrmelců a převratů.

,,Kapitánko!" vykřikla Isane a chtěla ji jít pomoct ale okovy na rukách a nohách ji v tom bránily.

Retsu se začala křečovitě zvedat ,,to bylo podlý" řekla a pak se postavyla na nohy které se ji třásly.

Ryo ji odkopl do stěny kde se objevila obří prohluben.

Retsu vykašlala krev a dopadla na zem.

,,Ukaž konečně svoji pravou sílu nebo si opravdu tak slabá" řekl Ryo nedočkavě a začal do ní kopat.

Retsu se podívala křečovitě na Isane.

,,Kapitánko!" křičela opakovaně Isane a po tváři ji začaly stékat slzy.

,,Isane" zašeptala Retsu a pak chytla jeho nohu a uchránila se před dalším kopnutím.

Ryo se usmál ,,tak přece jen" řekl.

Retsu se zvedla a pak ho odhodila ale on dopadl v klidu na nohy.

,,Nenechám tě ublížit Isane!" vykřikla a kolem ní se začala tvořit zeleno-černá aura.

,,k..kapitánko" vykoktala Isane když viděla ten nával duševního tlaku.

Ryo se pak ale zašklebila rozběhl se proti ní.

Retsu se jeho úderům výbala ale pak ji zasadil loktem do hrudi a odkopl ji.

Retsu to ale ubrzdila a pak ji zeleno-černá aura pohltila když se rozplynula tak měla na sobě arrancar oblečení, které by se dalo říct bylo hodně odvážné.

Isane zatajila dech když viděla tu nádheru.

Ryo trochu zrudl při pohledu na ní.

Retsu měla odhalené celé břicho a nohy.

Na hlavě měla dva rohy, které připomínaly kozoroha.

,,užasná" řekla Isane.

Retsu měla meč zhmotněný do kosy a pak se proti němu rozběhla .

Ryo se nestihl vyhnout a ucítil krev na svoji hrudi,,t..to není možné" řekl a spadl na kolena.

Retsu držela kosu a z její čepele stékali kapky krve.

Ryo dostal strach a pak vyslovyl slovo ,,bum".

Retsu se rozšířily zorničky a pak u ní vybouchla bomba a dopadla o několik metrů dál.

,,Snad sis nemyslela že tě nechám vyhrát" řekl Ryo a pokusil se zastavyt krvácení na hrudi.

Retsu byla celá potříštěna svoji krví a už se nemohla ani pohnout.

,,Ukončíme to" řekl a pak napřímil meč.

,,Kapitánko ne!" vykřikla Isane.

Retsu se na ni podívala.

,,Prosím kapitánko nesmíte umřít" řekla Isane a rozplakala se.

,,Isane" řekla křečovitě Retsu.

,,Já vás miluji" řekla najednou Isane.

Retsu byla překvapená a pak Ryo švyhl mečem a objevila se tam vlna prachu.

Prach se po chvíly rozplynul a Retsu zastavyla jeho meč rukou.

,,Co to?" řekl překvapeně Ryo a nemohl tomu uvěřit že se ještě dokázala hýbat.

,,Nesklamu tě Isane" řekla Retsu a pak Ryo odhodila a začala mu dávat rány.

,,Ona zesílila" řekl nechápavě.

Retsu byla mnohem rychlejší a měla víc síly.

,,Tohle je konec!" vykřikla a zasadila mu konečnou ránu.

Ryo dopadl na zem a nebyl schopen dál bojovat.

Isane se dívala na Retsu, která se proměnila zpět do shinigamiho.

Retsu zasunula zanpakuto zpět do obalu a otočila se na svého podkapitána.

Zakuklenci přispěchaly k Ryo a začaly ho léčit.

Retsu odsekla okovy od Isane.

Isane dopadla na nohy a dívala se na svoji kapitánku jak se usmívala.

,,Isane chceš něco vědět?" zeptala se Retsu.

Isane nejistě přikývla ale pak ji málem puklo srdíčko štěstím když ucítila její rty na svých.

,,Miluji tě Isane" zašeptala ji když se od ní odtrhla a pak podlehla zraněním a upadla do bezvědomí.

Isane ji chytla a vyděšeně se dívala na krev, která tekla z kapitánky proudem.

O 6 dní později se Retsu probrala a slyšela pípání přístrojů.

,,Už si vzhůru" řekla štastně Isane která seděla vedle její postele.

Retsu si všimla že má přes ústa dýchací masku a sundala si ji.

,,Moc se nehýbej" řekla Isane.

Retsu si všimla několika obvazů na jejím těle ,,jak dlouho jsem byla v komatu?" zeptala se.

,,Asi 6 dní" odpověděla Isane.

Retsu tomu nemohla uvěřit ,,tak dlouho!" vykřikla.

pokračování příště


End file.
